I Want You
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: They have been sepearated for a year...and after that year, there is only one thing to do.


A yearlong mission had separated them. She would stay up many a night crying and praying for him, wanting him to return safe. He had done everything he could to stop thinking about her. He couldn't bare the pain that told him he was the cause of all her grief.

Haruno Sakura, the youngest medic ever to become head of Konoha hospital, stood at the front gate of the village in the pouring rain.

"You don't have to wait out here. You could go inside miss. You know we always ring the bell when they are in sight," said the sentry at the gate.

"I'm aware, but I want to wait out here for him," she responded never taking her eyes off of the long road ahead of her, letting her mind wonder to pass the time.

-"You promise you'll come back?" "As soon as I can my dear Sakura; I'll be out there fighting for you. Only for you." "Just come back in one piece you crazy person. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." "You won't have to loose me. I'll be back in your arms sooner than you think." "You better," she smiled at him one last time. She let him wrap his arms around her slim waist one more time. The sun shown down on the lovers as they shared a sweet kiss for the last time. "I'll see you in a year," he said kissing her forehead.

"I'll be waiting."-

Suddenly a bell rang loud and clear as the rain came down harder. Sakura's smile from her memory faded as she jumped in shock. Quickly she peered into the distance, they were so close. She could almost feel him as she knew he would be running back to her. A shimmer of silver in the distance, the huffs and puffs of heavy breathing, she smiled even harder. There was the first of the team to be arriving home. They had been dispatched to clear the last of the rebels out of the country side and now they were returning. Sakura stepped past the threshold of the gate straining her eyes to see through the downpour. From a distance she saw him. Her lover, with his headband on his forehead, his eyes red on guard, and his long black hair billowing behind him.

"Itachi," she whispered his name, almost like she expected to wake up from a dream. His image didn't vanish, she felt the tear prick at her eyes. "Itachi," she yelled his name and took off, running a sprint to get to him faster.

"Sakura," she heard him yell her name back. She laughed as she ran into his arms, as he picked her up and spun her around in the rain. His laugh joined hers, "Kiss me," she said. That's all she had to say, his lips crashed into hers, hot and fierce.

"I missed you," he said the moment the kiss broke.

"And I you," she said with a smile. "I waited for you."

"You don't have to wait any longer."

They kissed again, sweeter this time, enjoying the fact that they were together again.

He slammed the door behind her. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said earlier, I've been waiting Itachi. Don't make me wait anymore."

He laughed, "Yes ma'm." He pinned her against her front door, she lived alone in a small one bedroom apartment. He would always visit her when he had been here but now was the time to play catch-up. "I want you," she whispered into the kiss.

"Soon baby, soon," he nearly groaned back at her as they kissed passionately.

"Now," she growled like a hungry cat.

"Soon," he told her again as his kisses moved to her sensitive neck. "Everything will happen soon." His fingers traced up her sides and he switched his kisses to the other side of her neck.

"Itachi," she sighed. "I want you to touch me."

"Don't worry, I will," he told her.

"Want you to touch me all over," she said as she pushed herself off the door trying to take control.

He stopped her for a moment, making their eyes meet. Hers, green and hazy with lust but still full of love. His held restraint, he was trying to draw this out but she wasn't letting him. He picked her up carefully, letting her slender legs wrap around his core. He could feel the heat coming from her in waves. "Now," he told her. She smiled seductively as he carried her to the room and shut the door kissing her lips furiously. They fell on the bed together and he made quick work of her wet red shirt and black tube top. She pulled off this black shirt and fishnets reveling chiseled chest, just like she remembered. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra until it fell slack on her chest. He pulled off the meager scrap of clothing, she gasped at the sudden chill of her skin.

"You want me to touch you, my Sakura," he questioned.

She nodded her approval, wanting nothing more.


End file.
